<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without me telling you by Briallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520277">Without me telling you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen'>Briallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Car Accidents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I don´t know how to write anything else, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Eliott, protective lucas, they are in love, what can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. If you find any similarity with Next Door or It´s too cold or any other of my Elu stories, be quiet.<br/>Thanks. </p><p>Enjoy ♥</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without me telling you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. If you find any similarity with Next Door or It´s too cold or any other of my Elu stories, be quiet.<br/>Thanks. </p><p>Enjoy ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LUCAS</strong>
</p><p><br/>
"I expect from you to behave properly, Lucas." </p><p><em>Yeah yeah yeah, same old same old.</em> Lucas rolls his eyes. </p><p>"This is not how good behaviour looks like," his father says. "I don´t know why are you trying to make that even harder for me, Lucas, seriously."</p><p>"I´m not trying to do anything, dad, I´m just not a little boy anymore, I know how to behave at fancy dinner," Lucas says, already annoyed. </p><p><br/>
Yes, he´s fucking annoyed. Because this is not how he imagined his friday night will go. He had plans with his best friend and suddenly, yesterday, his father´s calling him out of fucking nowhere, that he needs Lucas to be here, on this fancy dinner with his new girlfriend´s family because those people learnt this man has a son (his father probably didn´t know himself till then, too) and they wanted to meet him. <br/>
On a family session. <br/>
This friday. <br/>
So his father, because he couldn´t say no, obviously, was blackmailing Lucas to come. Blackmailing, because Lucas would never ever came, if he didn´t have to. <br/>
"If you won´t come, you can move out from the flat," his father said to the phone in serious voice. <br/>
"So, you´ll kick your own son on the streets?" Lucas asked, unimpressed. He was used to this behaviour from his father. <br/>
"It´s still <em>my</em> flat, Lucas, you´re lucky I let you stayed there when you couldn´t allowed the flat share, anymore," the man who seemed too strange, said. <br/>
"I couldn´t allowed the flat share because you stopped sending me fucking money," Lucas said with clenched jaw. <br/>
"Enough, Lucas," his father said. "I´ll send you the address, be there tomorrow at six, or you can pack your stuff and go. So be ready. Dress up nicely," and he hung up. </p><p><br/>
So here Lucas is, wearing fancy white shirt and black jeans, sitting behind long table with bunch of strangers in huge ass dining room. </p><p>He was mostly quiet till now, ocassionaly answering boring questions like what he´s studying or if he has a girlfriend (Lucas chuckles, ready to say some cheeky answer, when he cought the sight of his father narrowing his eyes on him, so he just stayed quiet). He was bored to death. Every now and then he was typing a message to his best friend, pleading him to call with some emergency so he could leave this hell, but Eliott didn´t answer, not even once. </p><p>That was wierd, Eliott always answers to Lucas´ texts and calls. <em>Always</em>. Two in the morning or three in the afternoon, he always always answers to Lucas. But Lucas just thought he had something urgent to deal with and they can talk later, it´s all good. </p><p><br/>
When the whole group of people moves into living room for desert (yes, they were so fancy that they have dining room AND living room, separated, one room bigger than whole Lucas´ flat), Lucas´ phone rings.</p><p>
  <em>Ahh, finally!</em>
</p><p>"Halo?" he answers and walks into the hall. </p><p>"Lucas? Thank god you picked it up," says Idriss. There´s lot of noise around him. Music, voices. Sounds like party. </p><p>"What´s going on?" Lucas asks because it´s not happening very often that Idriss calling him. He always calls Eliott. </p><p>"It´s Eliott," Idriss says and Lucas´ heart flops. </p><p>"What happened to Eliott?" Lucas asks and his voice sounds wierd. </p><p>"Calm down, he´s okay... I guess," says Idriss. "He came to the Emma´s house party, didn´t want to talk to anyone even when he looked... well... wierd, and he drank something and now he´s drunk and he´s acting stupid," Idriss sighs. "Can you come and take him home? He doesn´t want to talk to me, neither Sofiane, niether like... anyone. And he always talk to you, so-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I´ll be there in a few," says Lucas, goes to the front door, totally forgot about the session in the living room. "Stay with him until I´ll come, okay?" he says. "Please."</p><p>"Yeah, I´ll try," says Idriss. "Thanks."</p><p>Lucas walks out the door, going across the lawn to his car, when his father´s voice stops him.</p><p>"Lucas!" he yells. "Where the fuck you think you´re going?" </p><p>Lucas turns to him. "I have to go, it´s an emergency."</p><p>"No, no no no, you promised you´ll be here," his father says. </p><p>"No, I didn´t promise you shit! You just told me, never giving me the chance to speak for myself," Lucas says, now very angry. <em>What the fuck?</em></p><p>"You know what that means Lucas, right?" his father says in threatening voice. "You know what that means if you leave now."</p><p>"Well guess what, <em>dad</em>, I have much more important people in my life than you I care about," Lucas says and thinks about Eliott. Eliott, the most important person in his life. Eliott, his best friend for years. Eliott, the boy Lucas is in love with. "And I don't give a fuck about how you look in front of these snobs. It's on you that you didn't care about your own son for his whole life and then, when it's convinient for you, you suddenly need me to impress some idiots.  It's on you! Fuck you," Lucas says and turns to leave.</p><p>"If you´ll leave now, you're dead for me, Lucas," says the piece of crap. </p><p>Lucas turns once more, looks at him and then slowly nods few times. "Like you ever cared if I'm alive at all."</p><p><br/>
...</p><p><br/>
The drive to Emma´s house was long as hell. Lucas thinks about Eliott, about how he shouldn´t be drinking because it´s not good with his meds. About Eliott coming to the party he told Lucas he didn´t want to go without him, when they talked yesterday, after Lucas´ phone call with his father. <br/>
Lucas thinks about Eliott being drunk and maybe sick at the party, not talking to anyone, looking <em>wierd</em> - according to Idriss - and Lucas´ wondering what could have happened that Eliott was like this? Because, Eliott never does that. He knows himself, he knows his limits and he was always too aware of all of that and also too adult to act responsible. <br/>
What changed?</p><p><br/>
Lucas arrives to the party. Few people around the house and Lucas supposes most of them will be inside. There´s no space for him to park his car. How so people going to party in the fucking cars, when they all drinking? <br/>
Lucas drives to the end of the street to park on the corner, because nowhere else is a place for him. Fuck that too. </p><p>Then he runs back to the house. </p><p><br/>
"Idriss?" he calls out once he enters the front door. People staring at him, up and down, because yeah, Lucas is dressed up too nicely for some stupid house party. Whatever. <br/>
"Eliott!" he calls again, but he can´t find them. </p><p>"Lulu!" someone screams from behind him and when Lucas turns, there´s Yann and Arthur. </p><p>"Guys, where´s Eliott?" he asks. </p><p>"He´s on the backyard with Idriss, I think I saw them there," says Arthur and Lucas goes there, trying to go through the drunk swaying bodies. </p><p><br/>
Eliott is there. Idriss sitting on the bench, watching him leaning to the wooden fence, mumbling something. </p><p>"Eliott," says Lucas once he comes closer. </p><p>"Lu-Lucas?" Eliott looks at him, his eyes sparkle, hair all mess on the one side and flat on the other side of his head. Blue jeans and black t-shirt. </p><p>He looks pretty, always <em>so pretty</em>. Lucas would swoon on the ground, if only the situation wasn´t so serious. </p><p>"Yes, I´m here for you," he says and smiles at Eliott a little as he approaches. </p><p>"For me?" Eliott says, his eyes focus on Lucas´ face. </p><p>"Yes, come, I´ll take you home," Lucas says softly and takes Eliott´s arm, tugs a little. Eliott goes. He always goes with Lucas. It´s such a relief. </p><p>Lucas leads him out, but instead of going through the house again, they go around, through the side gate. </p><p>"You know I´m an adult man, Lucas?" Eliott asks and something in his voice makes Lucas turns to look at him. </p><p>"Yes, of course I know that," he says. He doesn´t like that look in Eliott´s eyes. </p><p>"Do you? Because you´re acting just the same as them," Eliott says and pulls his arm out from Lucas´ grip. </p><p>"As who?" Lucas asks, he´s confused. They are in the middle of the street now, the music from the party becomes just sound in the background. </p><p>"Everybody always telling me what I should do and especially what I shouldn´t, fuck," Eliott says and takes few steps away from Lucas. Now he´s standing on the road, taking few steps here and there, marching across the dark asphalt. </p><p>"Eliott, I just want to take you home, please, come with me," Lucas says softly. Eliott is angry. He was never angry before, not at Lucas. And he was never angry drunker (not that he would drink so much, like, ever). And Lucas has this bad feeling that something must happened. </p><p>"Oh god, why is everyone in my life like this!" Eliott groans. </p><p>"Eliott, go away from the road," says Lucas, standing in the pavement, reaching his hand to Eliott. He´s scared that when he comes closer, Eliott runs from him. "Eliott, please-"</p><p>There are car lights, coming closer and closer. </p><p>"Eliott! Eliott come here, please-"</p><p>"You're not my fucking nanny, Lucas, stop acting like controlling bitch or I swear-</p><p>"Eliott, watch out!" Lucas screams when the lights are so fucking <em>close</em>.</p><p>"God, you're so fucking annoying-"</p><p><em>Eliott Eliott Eliott!</em> Lucas´ mind screams. </p><p>And then there´s only silence. </p><p><br/>
...</p><p><br/>
<strong>ELIOTT</strong>
</p><p><br/>
This is probably the worst day Eliott has in a long time. </p><p><br/>
Eliott was worried about his best friend, Lucas, because Eliott knew his father is piece of shit and when he´s calling to Lucas and wants from him to come to some fucking dinner or whatever, it´s not gonna be anything good. That´s what Eliott thinks. <br/>
And he doesn´t give a damn about that Lucas´ father let Lucas´ stay in his flat, which is by the way smaller than Eliott´s living room. The man probably thinks how much of a favor he´s doing for his own son, but it´s not a favor. He´s staying in his girlfriend´s all the time so, the flat is empty, anyways.<br/>
He´s not a good father because of that. He´s still a fucker and Eliott would love to kill him for his behaviour to the pure boy. </p><p>So, yeah, since the thursday evening phone call with Lucas, Eliott is worried about him. He knows how much Lucas hates those things. Those events. </p><p><br/>
When he wakes up on the friday morning, he comes to the kitchen just to see his roommate, Julio, sitting on the huge suitcase, drinking coffee. </p><p>"What´s that?" Eliott asks, points at the thing. </p><p>"Eliott, I´m moving out," says Julio. "My girl found this flat, perfect for us, but we need to move in today, or those two other fuckers who wanted that place, take it from us."</p><p>"What?" Eliott is... <em>what the fuck!</em></p><p>"Yeah, sorry bro, I´m gonna miss you and your other half, Lucas, too," Julio says and stands up, putting his - no, not his, but <em>Eliott´s</em> - fucking mug in the sink. </p><p>"What the hell, man? How am I suppose to find new roommate so fast?" Eliott is pissed. "Why you didn´t tell me sooner?" </p><p>"I didn´t know until yesterday, seriously!" Julio says in defense, tugging the monster case to the door. "Miranda just... told me. She didn´t ask. She just told me. And you know how much I love that girl, I can´t tell her no!" </p><p>"Well then fuck your whipped ass," says Eliott and flips him off on his way to bathroom. </p><p>"I´ll come for the rest of my stuff later today with Miranda!" Julio calls after him but Eliott doesn´t listen. </p><p><br/>
...</p><p><br/>
When he´s about to make some breakfast after long shower, his mom calls and invites him for lunch with her and Eliott´s dad. And Eliott agrees, because he didn´t see them for some time now and he misses them. </p><p><br/>
What he didn´t expect was <em>Lucille</em>, his ex-girlfriend, sitting behind the table with his parents. They broke up more than year ago as friends and they are still in touch, sometimes. But they are <em>not</em> hanging out and Lucille is definitely <em>not</em> one of those who would Eliott want to see at family lunch. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asks as he greets with his mom and dad. </p><p>"Well, hello to you too, Eliott," Lucille chuckles. Eliott just raises his eyebrows on her. </p><p>"Eliott, don´t be rude," his mom says and Eliott sighs, asks his parents how they are doing. </p><p>"We´re a little worried about you, son," says his dad and Eliott automatically thinks about something... bad. Because his dad is always chill. And when he says something like that, Eliott just predicting something embarrassing and stupid. Because he knew he hadn´t done anything bad.</p><p>"Why?" he asks. </p><p>"Because you didn´t call us for so long," his mom says. "This was the longest time we didn´t hear anything from you. What you were up to?" </p><p>"What? Nothing! Mom, I have school and I have my hobbies. And I have friends, you know?" Eliott says and then he realizes he explains absolutely nothing with that sentence. So he continues. "So, I´m going to school, I´m studying for exams, I create some art, I go out to take some photos for my photography club, I hang out with friends. Like every other boy in his twenties." </p><p>"What friends are we talking about, Eliott?" Lucille asks. </p><p>"Why do you care?" Eliott snaps at her. <em>What the fuck? Why is she even here?</em></p><p>"Don´t be rude, Eliott," his mom repeats. "We met Lucille on the street, invited her here, because we didn´t see her for so long and we missed her."</p><p>"Great," Eliott grumbles. </p><p>"Eliott... are you taking your pills?" his mom asks. </p><p>Eliott sighs.<em> Here we go again. </em></p><p>"Yes, mom, I´m taking my fucking pills. Why we always end up in this conversation?"</p><p>"Every morning?" his dad asks, like Eliott would say nothing. </p><p>"What is this about?" Eliott asks instead. </p><p>His mom sighs and says "Eliott, we just thought... you could come to live with us again. We finished the reconstruction and there are lots of new space and it looks really nice at home, so, we were thinking-"</p><p>"That you could trap me at home again, watch my every move, looking after my medication and other shits, right?" Eliott says, folding arms on his chest. </p><p>"Don´t talk like this with your mom, Eliott," his dad says. </p><p>Eliott stands up. "I´m taking my meds, my studies go well, I have a place to live and I am able to take care of myself, because I still have a brain," he says calmly. "Enjoy your lunch, I´m not hungry anymore."</p><p>Eliott leaves. He´s not angry, he´s just very very dissapointed, that his parents still don´t believe him. Don´t trust him. It all started after his break-up with Lucille. Because, of course, Lucille knew how to manipulate people to love her. </p><p><br/>
Before Eliott arrives home, he already felt like crap. <br/>
He lies down on his bed for hours and when the sun starting to set, Eliott goes to the Emma´s party. He knew about it but he didn´t want to come, when Lucas won´t be there. But he needs some distraction now. </p><p><br/>
Eliott doesn´t remember much. He takes one shot, then another and then nothing, because he feels wierd. He knows he shouldn´t drink. Two shots together with his meds is dangerous combination and he feels like he had those shots ten, not two. </p><p>There´s Idriss, somewhere, trying to talk to him. Also Sofiane. But Eliott doesn´t care, he doesn´t want to talk. He doesn´t want to talk today. </p><p>But Idriss takes him out and puts glass of water to his hands. "Drink it," he says and sits on the bench. Eliott drinks it and then he throws the empty glass over the wooden fence he´s leaning to. </p><p>"Fucking hell, Eliott," Idriss sighs. </p><p>
  <em>What. </em>
</p><p>Another person telling him what he should do?</p><p>
  <em>No, thank you. </em>
</p><p><br/>
Then, suddenly, there´s Lucas. Lucas in white shirt and black jeans, looking like an angel. Lucas, looking so gorgeous it should be illegal. Lucas, his best friend. Lucas, the boy Eliott lov-</p><p>"I´m here for you," Lucas says and Eliott almost melts, because what? Lucas is here for <em>him</em>?<em> Oh, oh god, he´s so sweet, isn´t he? </em></p><p>Eliott lets Lucas leading him out by the grip on his arm and when they are in the middle of the street, Eliott realizes something. It´s not Lucas being there to Eliott. Is not Lucas for Eliott. It´s Lucas, watching over him. It´s Lucas, taking care of him, because he thinks Eliott can´t do that on his own. It´s Lucas, taking him home by his fucking arm like some angry child. </p><p>And that is what makes Eliott really pissed. </p><p>He yells at Lucas, yells at him and can´t help it. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he knows that something is wrong, something is very very <em>wrong</em>. <br/>
But, what?</p><p>What is it?</p><p>"God, you're so fucking annoying-" Eliott yells but can´t finish when something shoves him harshly away from the road. Eliott falls on the pavement and he hears some loud noise, brake squeaking, shattering the glass.</p><p>He feels shivering on his back and when he turns around, all the fog from his mind is gone. The alcohol from his blood is gone. The dizziness is gone. Everything is gone and his mind is clear. <br/>
He would rather die on the spot. </p><p>Because there´s Lucas, lying on the road, his leg under his body in unnatural angle. </p><p>Eliott sees his eyes, even in the dark. They are wide, unfocused, flickering back and forth before they stop. </p><p><br/>
...</p><p><br/>
Eliott´s gonna lose his damn mind. </p><p>It´s 23 hours and Lucas is still not awake. He had to go to surgery with his knee. Eliott didn´t call anyone from his family. He knew Lucas´ father sucks and Lucas´ mom is not doing very well, so why scaring her when doctors said Lucas is going to be <em>fine</em>, he´ll be <em>okay</em>. </p><p>Eliott asked them thousand times before he finally heard their answer over the ringing in his ears. </p><p>He was waiting in the white hall, shaking, slightly bruised from that fall but nothing serious. Nothing serious thanks to Lucas. Thanks to Lucas. <em>Thanks to Lucas. </em></p><p>Now, he´s here, in Lucas´ room. The surgery was without complications, said the doctor, but nothing more, because Eliott is not family member. Of course. Of fucking course. </p><p><br/>
Lucas lies in this creepy bed, his neck in the white thick cervical collar to stay immobile. Bruise on his cheek and chin, wound with four stitches on his forehead. And another bruise right under it. <br/>
Scrapes on his hand knuckles. Left leg under the gypsum. </p><p>And he´s not waking up. </p><p><br/>
...</p><p><br/>
Eliott sits there for another four hours. His body hurts, he´s dirty and tired and he maybe slept a little, he doesn´t remember. But the hell he´s gonna leave Lucas. Not a chance. </p><p>So it´s 27 hours of pure evil torture, when finally, Lucas sighs and his eyelids flutter open.</p><p>"Eliott," he whispers when he sees him. He can´t let his eyes open, it´s probably the medication, making him sleepy. It takes a while before he manages. "Eliott, you´re alright," he says and finally, focuses his eyes on Eliott´s face and they stay open. </p><p>"Yes, yes," Eliott says, holding Lucas´ hand in his. <em>Fuck</em>, this is... <em>not</em> how Eliott imagined. </p><p>"Shit," Lucas says and winces. "Hurts," he says when he tries to turn his head, wincing again. </p><p>Eliott doesn´t say anything. His heart beating loudly in his chest with this sight of Lucas, broken like this. </p><p>"Eliott," Lucas whispers, like any louder noise would hurt him. "Are you okay?" </p><p>......<br/>
<em>......is this person serious?</em></p><p>"May I have a question?" says Eliott carefully. Lucas is obviously confused. </p><p>"Um.. y-yeah?" he says eventually.</p><p>Eliott takes a deep breath, then he screams "Are you fucking crazy? How could you do that?!"</p><p>Lucas startles, eyes wide and wincing again. "What? I don't remember well what happened," he admits.</p><p>Oh, Eliott is <em>very</em> happy to be here to remind him. </p><p>"You jumped under the fucking car to save me, the biggest idiot on the world I swear, and you almost got killed yourself you fucking dick!"</p><p>"What? Why are you yelling at me?" Lucas frowns - which obviously hurts too - and tries to reposition himself on the bed. Unsuccessfully. </p><p>"Why did you do that?" Eliott whisper-screams. </p><p>"Because!" Lucas says in the same tone. Eliott sees how much it hurts Lucas, moving, talking, even fucking breathing, but he can't help it, he doesn't know why he´s furious like that. He was just so so so <em>scared</em>.</p><p>"Because what! You're such an asshole!"</p><p>"I am an asshole?" Lucas says and raises his eyebrow. It hurts again. "According to that you're here and fucking alive, I saved your life. So, how that making me an asshole?"</p><p>"You could be dead," Eliott whimpers, quietly, because his eyes are suddenly filled with water. Lucas stays quiet. Eliott feels tears falling down his cheeks, finally, he can't hold them back anymore. He doesn´t trying to. </p><p>"Yeah, well, whatever...," mumbles Lucas after a while, looking down to his leg.</p><p>"No, that's not fucking <em>whatever</em>, Lucas!" Eliott says and shniffles. "I can't believe the last thing you could hear would be me yelling at you that you're annoying, when you're actually the best thing that ever happened to me."</p><p>Lucas doesn't speak, his eyelids looks heavy - he fights with that, then he whispers "Eliott..."</p><p>"I thought you're gonna die without me telling you how much I love you," Eliott says softly, blinking to see Lucas´ face through his tears.</p><p>Lucas´ eyes are on him, but he´s blinking slowly. It´s the medication, Eliott knows. It´s the medication what taking him away again. Eliott holds his hand, watching this boy drifting away more and more with every second. "Eliott..." Lucas whispers, making an effort to squeeze Eliott´s hand. Eliott squeezes back. "Eliott," Lucas says again before closing his eyes. "Eli..." Lucas breathes out before he´s sleeping again. </p><p><br/>
...</p><p><br/>
"Why are we here?" Lucas asks, looking at Eliott from his new place in the middle of Eliott´s bed. "Why am I in your bedroom?" </p><p>Yeah, well, Eliott would be rather if it was in different circumstances, too, but he has to take what he can, no? </p><p>"Because I´m gonna taking care of you," says Eliott simply and shrugs. "And because I already moved your stuff in here, to my flat. <em>Our</em> flat."</p><p>"You did what?" Lucas asks, eyes huge and blue and wonderful. </p><p>Yeah, well, Lucas was in hospital for eight days. Eight fucking days. He told Eliott everything about the dinner with his dad, about how he has to find a new place to live and also job to pay the rent. <br/>
Eliott went then pick up Lucas´ stuff (he maybe stole the key from Lucas´ pocket), moved them into his flat and started preparing old Julio´s bedroom to new Lucas´ one. Should he ask Lucas, if he agrees? Maybe. But Lucas is his best friend for years. Eliott knows him. And he wanted to have him here, to take care of him. </p><p>"I just have to make the bedsheets in the other bedroom and your room will be ready," Eliott says casually and shrugs again, like it´s not a big deal. </p><p>And maybe it´s not... big deal. Maybe it <em>is</em>. </p><p>"Eliott..." Lucas says and shakes his head. He can do that now. The cervical collar is gone. He has crutches because his leg is still immobile, but otherwise it looks good. Better. His face is still a little bruised, but it´s definitely better. </p><p>"Lucas, you have nowhere to go - no offense - and I have free room because of Julio´s unloyal ass. Or, maybe loyal, to his girlfriend, not me. Please, Lucas please," Eliott says, trying to make puppy eyes. Lucas´ puppy eyes are better, anyways. </p><p>"Thank you," Lucas says softly and smiles. Eliott smiles back. "Come here," Lucas says, patting on the place next to him. <br/>
Eliott goes. </p><p>"About the thing you said..." Lucas says once Eliott´s sitting next to him, both resting their backs to the wall behind Eliott´s bed. Eliott turns his head to face him. Lucas´ looking back. </p><p>"What thing?" Eliott asks. </p><p>"The thing in the hospital," Lucas says and his breath fans over Eliott´s face, smelling like strawberry, from the strawberry ice-cream Eliott bought him on their way home. <br/>
<em>Their home. </em></p><p>"What do you mean?" Eliott asks. </p><p>"When you said how much you love me," Lucas says, tiny smile in the corner of his lips. </p><p>"I never said-"</p><p>"You did."</p><p>"-how much."</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"<em>Very</em> much."</p><p>"Eliott..."</p><p>"Lucas."</p><p>"I do, too. More than strawberry ice-cream."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"...."</p><p>They stare at each other whole two seconds with such and intense gaze, before they kiss. Lucas tastes like frozen strawberries, his lips are warm, his tongue is still a little cold and all together it´s... <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>"Those bedsheets can wait until tomorrow," says Lucas when they both gasping for some air, Lucas on his back, Eliott´s upper body hovering above him - they have to take care of Lucas´ leg. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We need to sleep now," says Lucas.</p><p>"Sleep?"</p><p>"It´s late."</p><p>"It´s 6pm."</p><p>"It´s night."</p><p>"The sun is still behind the window."</p><p>"Close the curtains."</p><p>"You´re done with everything, right?" Eliott grins, reaches his hand to stroke Lucas´ purple cheekbone. </p><p>"I´m not done with you," says Lucas with shiny smile and shrugs. </p><p>"I´m glad."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Gonna kiss you again."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Gonna kiss you all night."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The curtains stay open and the sun blushes with the sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say, Sun is the best. </p><p>tumblr: lostcommet<br/>ig elu art: briallen.art<br/>Ko-fi: briallen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>